Here I Am
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Setiap kata di dunia mampu membohongimu, namun tatapan mata takkan pernah bisa membohongi./ KyuMin. YAOI. SONGFICT. Here I Am - 4MEN ft Mi. SEKUEL of Secret. review please?


_(A/N: entah kenapa ga bisa di buka, jadi Nyx putusin buat publish ulang^^)_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Here I am**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine nor even wish. 4MEN & Mi are the owner of the song. I'm just having the plot :)

**Pair::** **K**yu**M**in^^

**Genre::** Romance & Fluff

**Warnings::** **YAOI**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), Ancur, Gaje, Abal, Berantakan, Alur yang membosankan, Ide yang pasaran, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya dengan cepat. Ia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Kim Kibum. Sahabatnya, orang terdekatnya, dan _namja_ yang di cintainya. Kini telah bersama orang lain.

Dan salah siapakah itu? Salahnya! Semua ini terjadi karena salahnya sendiri yang tak mau mengakui cintanya pada Kibum.

Langkahnya berubah pelan lalu berhenti seketika. Kedua matanya menatap ujung sepatunya. Seolah mereka bisa menghibur perasaannya yang kacau. Tch, kalau saja Kyuhyun mau menyatakan perasaannya, kalau saja Kyuhyun mau mengakui semuanya, dan kalau saja Kyuhyun mau memperjuangkan cintanya, mungkin ini semua takkan terjadi.

Mungkin sekarang Kibum tengah bergenggaman tangan bersamanya. Tersenyum manis padanya. Dan bahkan mungkin akan memeluknya.

Ia bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Selama ini ia hanya memberikan perhatian tanpa memberi tahu dasar dari perhatian itu. Seolah semuanya adalah sebuah topeng persahabatan. Dan kini ia menyesal. Cho Kyuhyun, kau adalah orang terbodoh di dunia!

_**.**_

_**Here I am, In this place,Here I am  
>Here I am ,In this place,I'm here. <strong>_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping. Ia mendongak membaca tulisan ruangan. Ruang Kesehatan. Kyuhyun akan membolos pelajaran kali ini. Ia tak mungkin kembali ke kelas dengan hati yang hancur seperti ini.

Maka, kaki-kaki jenjang itu melangkah pasti melewati pintu ruang Kesehatan. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Beruntung. Tak satu pun orang disini. Ia pun menghampiri ranjang terdekat dan membaringkan dirinya disana.

Ia terdiam menatap langit-langit. Hening sesaat. Dan tanpa di undang, siluet Kibum bersama Choi Siwon pun kembali menghantuinya. "Akh.." Ia mengerang kesal. Tiap mengingat itu, hatinya perih. Menyebalkan.

Ia mengangkat lengannya dan meletakkannya di dahi. Perlahan, lengannya turun menutupi kedua matanya. Ia menghela napas panjang lagi. Tapi kenapa masih terasa sesak?

Ia selalu menunggunya membalas cinta. Ia hanya diam dan mengira-ngira apa reaksinya. Selalu, setiap kali Kibum membutuhkan bantuan, ia pasti hadir di sampingnya. Saat ia butuh penghibur, maka Kyuhyun lah yang akan berada di barisan paling depan. Kyuhyun selalu bersamanya, disini. Di dunia yang sama dengannya. Tapi ia.. tak pernah memandangnya.

Sekeras apapun Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan eksistensi dirinya di samping Kibum, _namja_ bernama Choi Siwon itu selalu berhasil membuat Kibum memalingkan wajah darinya. Dan kini ia sendiri. Di tempat ini. Di dunia yang terasingkan ini. Ia hanya sendiri.

_**.**_

_**Here I am,in this place,Here I am  
>Here I am,In this place,I'm here now<strong>_

_**.**_

_**CKLEK**_

"Eh?"

Seseorang masuk dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring. Ia mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengguncang pelan bahunya. "_Ya_. _Gwaenchana_? Kau sakit apa? Biar ku bantu."

Kyuhyun tetap tak bergeming. Ia sedang malas berurusan dengan orang lain. Maka ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

"_Ya_. Cho Kyuhyun-_sshi_, _gwaenchana_?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia segera membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap heran pada seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. "Kau mengenalku?"

"Ah, _ne_." Namja itu tersenyum manis. Tidak, ia lebih tepat di sebut imut. Lihat saja gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan itu. "Lee Sungmin _imnida_. Aku bertugas menjaga Ruang Kesehatan untuk hari ini. Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu, Cho Kyuhyun-_sshi_?" Sungmin kembali memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Kyuhyun menatap namja itu semakin heran. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku?"

"Ah, itu.." Sungmin terdiam. Mana mungkin ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tau tentang Kyuhyun karena ia selalu memperhatikannya! Ia tak mungkin mengaku pada _namja_ ini, bahwa dia telah memata-matainya sejak lama. "Haha,, aku tau dari Siwon." Tanpa pikir panjang, jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Telinga Kyuhyun seakan berdenging panas saat mendengar nama Siwon di sebutkan. Ia mendengus kesal dan segera membalikkan posisi tidurnya. Ia menghadap dinding dan membelakangi Sungmin.

"He? _Y-ya_. Kyuhyun-_sshi_, _gwaenchana_? Biar kuperiksa sebentar, _ne_?" Sungmin agak terkejut juga dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mengguncang pelan pundak Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-_sshi_, ayolah~ biarkan aku memeriksa keadaanmu."

"_Aish_!" Kyuhyun bangun secara tiba-tiba dan hampir membuat Sungmin yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur terjungkal. "Kau ini maunya apa sih?"

"A-aku, hanya ingin memeriksa kesehatanmu. Kau tau kan, ini sudah kewajiban penjaga Ruang Kesehatan." Sungmin tersenyum gugup. Sepertinya suasana hati Kyuhyun sedang buruk. Meski begitu, ia tak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya dari mata obsidian yang tajam namun menghanyutkan itu.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Lakukan semaumu." Kyuhyun duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kaki yang menjulur ke bawah. Ia duduk di hadapan Sungmin yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Anak baik." Sungmin tersenyum menggemaskan lagi. Ia mulai mengukur suhu tubuh Kyuhyun, mengecek tensi darahnya, dan memeriksa keadaan retina matanya. Dan Sungmin tercekat saat menatap manik hitam yang jernih itu. Terasa begitu tajam menembusnya. Menghisap kesadarannya dan terpesona oleh keindahannya. Namun Sungmin menemukan sesuatu di manik indah itu. Ia menemukan kesedihan. Gurat perih penderitaan.

"_Ya_. Kau sudah selesai?" Kyuhyun berkata datar.

Sungmin tak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya masih menelungkup di pipi putih milik Kyuhyun. "Kau.." Ia bergumam pelan.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya heran.

"..kau menyimpan begitu banyak kesedihan."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Semudah itukah ia dibaca?

Sungmin mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kelembutan. Ia tersenyum tulus dan tiba-tiba mencium kening Kyuhyun. Pelan, lembut, terasa hangat, dan penuh akan kasih sayang.

Kyuhyun terbelalak. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan Sungmin. Ia bahkan tak mengenalnya dan kini ia dicium olehnya?

"Kata _eomma_-ku, ciuman bisa meringankan kesedihan." Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kedua belah pipi Kyuhyun. "Semoga ini bisa membantu meringankan kesedihanmu." Sekali lagi Sungmin tersenyum lalu beranjak dari ruang Kesehatan.

_**.**_

_**Even if it's not enough  
>I'll show how much I really love you<strong>_

_**.**_

Sungmin menutup pintu Ruang Kesehatan dan ia bersandar di baliknya. Ia meraba dadanya dan dapat dia rasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Apa yang barusan telah di lakukannya? Mencium Cho Kyuhyun? Oh, tolong jangan bilang bahwa ini adalah kenyataan .

Wajah Sungmin telah berwarna merah pekat. _Aish_, betapa bodohnya ia! Kenapa tiba-tiba mencium seperti itu? Kyuhyun akan berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah _namja_ yang agresif. Ukh, kesan pertamanya di mata Kyuhyun, tercoreng sudah.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam pada posisi duduknya semula. Ia tak bergeming. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apa tadi Sungmin baru saja menciumnya? Mencium keningnya? Mencium dengan bibirnya? Entah kenapa jantung Kyuhyun terasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia menoleh pelan pada pintu Ruang Kesehatan yang menutup sempurna.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Tangannya terjulur dan mengusap bekas ciuman Sungmin di dahinya. Ia menggosoknya pelan seolah mencoba menghapuskan noda.

_**.**_

_**You may never know but  
>Here I am<strong>_

_**.**_

"Kyu, hari ini aku tak bisa pulang denganmu. Aku ada janji dengan, Siwonnie. _Mian_, _ne_?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan agak menyesal. Yah, ia mana tau bahwa Siwon akan mengajaknya kencan hari ini juga.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam menatap Kibum, datar. "_Arraseo_." Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan berbelok di tikungan terdekat.

"_Mianhae_!" Kibum agak mengeraskan suaranya. Dan dia pun berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan. Pergi menemui kekasihnya, Choi Siwon.

Tanpa Kibum sadari, Kyuhyun masih disana. Berdiri di balik tikungan terdekat. Saat, Kibum berlari menjauh dengan semangatnya, Kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Menatap punggung Kibum menjauh. Meninggalkannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun belum mengalihkan pandangannya meski punggung Kibum sudah tak terlihat lagi. Selama ini pun, Kibum bagaikan asap yang tak pernah bisa di jangkaunya. Meski sosoknya terlihat, namun nyatanya tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun bisa meraihnya.

Kyuhyun tertunduk. Menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak. Membayangkan seolah tanah itu terbelah dua dan menghisapnya ke dalam. Ya. Betapa inginnya Kyuhyun tertelan bumi. Satu sisi, ia merasa perih melihatnya bahagia, namun di sisi lain, ia teramat ingin melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Ia merasa menjadi iblis dan malaikat secara bersamaan.

Namun, manakah yang akan lebih menguasainya? Entah. Kyuhyun sendiri tak tau. Ia tulus ingin melihat Kibum mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Dan mungkin ia hanya akan memelihara perasaan tak tersampaikan ini saja. Atau jikalau bisa, ia ingin mengenyahkannya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya. Benar-benar pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kibum. Melawan hatinya, membunuh perasaannya, dan mengubur cintanya. Semoga ia bisa.

Seseorang yang sedari tadi menguntit Kyuhyun kini keluar dari balik pohon Akasia. Pandangannya sendu. Ia menunduk. Ia tau, _namja_ itu menyukai sahabatnya sedari dulu. Ia tau, seberapa besar cinta _namja_ itu. Ya. Selama ini menguntitnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, membuatnya tau banyak hal.

Tatapan lembut _namja_ itu pada sahabatnya. Perhatian _namja_ itu. Tutur kata yang kasar namun penuh kepedulian. Ia sadar semua itu. Dan yang membuatnya pedih, semua itu bukan untuknya. Bukan untuk dirinya yang sudah menyukai _namja_ itu selama bertahun-tahun. Bukan untuk seorang Lee Sungmin yang begitu mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

**.**

_**Here I am,In this place,Here I am  
>Here I am ,In this place,I'm here.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Flashback_**

Seorang _namja_ kecil tengah berbaring di rumput. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Hembusan napas lembut keluar masuk teratur dari hidungnya. Dengkuran halus terbang menyatu bersama angin sepoi musim semi.

"Hiks.. _eomma_.. _eodiseoyo_?"

Tidur siangnya yang nyaman tiba-tiba terusik tatkala sebuah tangisan anak asing mengisi gendang telinganya. Sedikit terganggu, ia kini meringkuk. Masih memejamkan kedua matanya rapat.

"_Ch-chogi_.. kau tau, hiks.. dimana _eomma_ku?"

Seseorang menarik-narik ujung kausnya. Dan suara tangisan itu terasa sangat dekat. _Namja _kecil itu mengerang tapi tetap meringkuk. Mungkin ia tengah bermimpi dan tak ingin di bangunkan.

"_Y-ya_, _chogiyo_, apa kau sudah mati?"

_**TUING**_

Kedua mata namja kecil itu terbuka lebar. Tak terima bahwa dirinya di kira sudah mati. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dimana ujung kausnya tengah di tarik seseorang. Dan ia menemukan seorang anak _namja_ lainnya sedang duduk sambil mengusap air mata. Wajah imutnya terlihat memerah karena menangis. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam ujung kaus miliknya.

"Hiks.. tolong.."

Sang _namja_ kecil yang tadi asik tertidur kini bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang _namja_ imut yang tengah menangis. Awalnya ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan _namja_ itu menangis. Namun, tak lama, tangannya terangkat dan meraih pipi tembam sang _namja_ imut. Ia mengusap pelan jejak air mata sang _namja_ imut.

Sang _namja_ imut terdiam dari tangisnya. Matanya terpaku pada wajah sang _namja_ kecil di hadapannya. Di tatapnya wajah tampan itu lekat-lekat. Bentuk wajah yang lonjong, kulit putih nyaris pucat, hidung mancung, bibir tipis berwarna pink alami. Pahatan sempurna buah karya Tuhan.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ngh?" _Namja_ imut itu sedikit terkejut tatkala sang _namja_ di hadapannya bertanya. "M-min.. Lee Sungmin _imnida_." Napasnya masih sesegukan namun tak menghalangi niatnya untuk memberi tahu namanya.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, aku akan membantu mencari _eomma_mu." _Namja_ kecil itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri.

Sungmin kecil meraih tangan kurus itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Satu kata yang terlintas di benaknya. Hangat.

_Namja_ kecil itu berjalan lebih dulu sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Ia menoleh dari balik pundaknya, "_Nan_, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Dan ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Sungmin terpana. Ia terus menatap punggung _namja_ kecil bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. "Cho Kyuhyun.." Sungmin bergumam pelan. Senyuman mengembang di bibir manisnya. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa sangat senang.

**_Flashback Off_**

_**.**_

"_Annyeong_ Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Mau pulang bersamaku?" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju parkiran.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Kyuhyun terus melangkah, "Tidak perlu. Aku bawa mobil sendiri."

"Ah, tidak. Maksudku, kau mau main sebentar denganku?" Sungmin terus berusaha menahan kepergian Kyuhyun.

Dan berhasil. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap Sungmin. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya. "Main?"

"Un!" Sungmin mengangguk keras. "Sepertinya kau butuh hiburan." Senyuman kelinci itu mengembang lagi di wajah imutnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia memang butuh hiburan saat ini. Jika pulang sekarang, pasti ia hanya akan diam di rumah dan ujung-ujungnya malah melamunkan Kibum. "Kau bawa kendaraan?"

"Eum.. _ani_." Sungmin menerawang sesaat. Seolah pertanyaan barusan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menjawabnya. Karena pada kenyataannya, Sungmin memang membawa sepeda.

"Kalau begitu, masuk mobilku." Kyuhyun mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah sebuah mobil Audi hitam miliknya.

"_Nde_." Sungmin tersenyum cerah dan memasuki mobil Kyuhyun. Ah, rupanya ini alasan mengapa ia berbohong.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Wahh, Aku baru tau kau hebat soal main game?" Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya saat melihat skor nilai milik Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar di banding dirinya. Ya. Mereka tengah berada dalam sebuah game center. Dan wajah Sungmin yang pada awal kedatangan terlihat begitu cerah kini mulai kusut. Ia kalah telak dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang jago soal game." Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek pada Sungmin. Ia tau ini aneh. Ia belum sepenuhnya mengenal _namja_ ini, tapi sudah keluar untuk main bersama. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali fokus pada permainannya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. Sekali lagi ia berbohong. Ia tau. Sangat mengetahui bahwa namja ini memang handal dalam soal game. Ia sangat mengetahui _namja_ ini hampir seperti ia mengetahui dirinya sendiri.

"Kau lapar?" Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Sungmin terlonjak dari khayalannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun gugup, "_N-ne_."

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin lalu berjalan lebih dulu.

Dan Sungmin terpaku. Apa yang barusan terjadi? Kyuhyun mengusapnya? Ia mengusap kepalanya sendiri dengan pelan. Mencoba merasakan jejak tangan lembut dari Cho Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat. Memompa darah lebih ke kepalanya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

"_Ya_. Katanya lapar. Ppali." Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu kini kembali untuk menyeret Sungmin yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Eerr.. apa suasana hatimu sudah baikan?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

Kyuhyun yang tengah menopang dagu dan menatap keluar jendela segera menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin. "Maksudmu?" Ia kini meraih sepotong kentang gorengnya yang terabaikan.

"Eumm.. saat aku lihat tadi siang, suasana hatimu begitu buruk. Apa sekarang sudah baikan?" Sungmin kembali menghisap milkshake-nya demi menghilangkan rasa gugup yang teramat. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi keluar berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun. Bukankah itu artinya, ini adalah first date? Wajah Sungmin memerah lagi.

"Agak lebih baik. _Gomawo_." Kyuhyun menghabiskan batang-batang kentang goreng itu dengan santai. "Namamu Lee Sungmin ya? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu."

Sungmin tersentak. "Ah, tentu saja. Pemilik nama itu kan bukan cuma aku saja." Ia tersenyum gugup.

"Oh, benar juga." Kyuhyun kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Umm.. Kyuhyun-_sshi_, kalau boleh tau, memangnya apa yang membuat suasana hatimu seburuk itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba datar tanpa ekspresi. Ia meletakkan kembali sepotong kentang yang tadi tengah dlahapnya.

"Ah, kalau kau tak mau cerita juga tak apa kok." Sungmin segera tersenyum gugup. Ia pernah melihat Kyuhyun marah, dan ia jadi terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, datar. "Aku patah hati."

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin melongo menatap Kyuhyun. Sulit di percaya. Ia mau menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada Sungmin? Apa itu artinya Sungmin sudah bisa dianggap sebagai teman dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

"Kau tau? Menyukai diam-diam itu menyakitkan." Kyuhyun kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

Sungmin termenung menatap Kyuhyun, 'Aku tau. Sangat tau.'

"Ada perasaan ingin melihatnya bahagia dengan orang yang dicintai, tapi ada juga perasaan ingin memilikinya tanpa peduli apa perasaannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah.

Sungmin menunduk dan tersenyum. Senyuman getir. '_Arra_. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan itu.'

"Tiap melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum karena orang lain, selalu membuatku sakit."

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatap ke luar jendela. '_Nado_.'

"Tapi aku lebih sakit jika melihatnya menderita. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membiarkan dia meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Akankah ia mengambil langkah sama seperti Kyuhyun? Melepaskannya tanpa tau bagaimana perasaannya? Setelah sekian lama menguntit seperti orang bodoh? Tidak. Sudah cukup Sungmin berlaku seperti orang bodoh. "Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang mencintaimu?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata selama ini ada orang yang begitu mencintaimu?" Dalam sekali hembusan napas, Sungmin lancar mengatakannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Sungmin. "Aku akan membuka hatiku untuk siapa saja." Ia tersenyum. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika ada seseorang yang ternyata menyukaimu, kan?

"Kalau begitu, bukakan hatimu untukku."

"_Nde_?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya. Ucapan Sungmin terlalu cepat. Ia tak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

Sungmin menahan napasnya. Bodoh! Apa yang barusan ia katakan? "_A-aniya_. Lupakan saja." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ah, sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang. Sampai ketemu besok, Kyuhyun-_sshi_." Sungmin dengan cepat mengambil tas ranselnya dan berlari keluar dari kafe tempatnya makan bersama Kyuhyun.

_**.**_

_**Even if it's not enough for me to show  
>How much I really love you<br>I'll just wait for you in this place.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun terdiam di kursinya. Apa yang tadi Sungmin katakan, kini sedikit mengganggunya. Bukan ucapannya. Setiap kata di dunia mampu membohongimu, namun tatapan mata takkan pernah bisa membohongi. Ya. Tatapan mata Sungmin, terlihat familiar. Sama seperti saat ia bercermin. Sama dengan tatapan matanya. Sarat akan kesedihan.

Pernah dengar pepatah usang seperti ini? Terkadang orang yang terluka bisa menyadari luka orang lainnya juga di banding dengan orang sehat.

Dan itu yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Ia sadar. Ia ingat. Siapa Lee Sungmin. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia hadir dan menghiburnya. Dan mengapa Sungmin bertanya seperti itu. Ia sadar.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan cepat menuju gedung sekolah. Ia meninggalkan sepedanya disana. Dan tak mungkin ia pulang tanpa membawa sepedanya. Ia bisa-bisa habis di tangan _eomma_nya yang ganas itu.

Sungmin menghampiri pos keamanan sekolahnya. Meminta izin sebentar lalu segera melesat menuju parkiran. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama disini. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan mengurung diri di kamar jika mengingat kebodohannya tadi.

Dimulai dari ciuman di kening, berbohong dengan tak membawa kendaraan, berbohong saat mengetahui _namja_ itu hebat bermain game, dan terakhir saat bicara terang-terangan seperti itu. "_Aish_!" Sungmin mendesah sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Rumahnya yang tak terlalu jauh, membuatnya memutuskan untuk memakai sepeda di banding mobil. Dan lagipula, ini cukup irit.

Sungmin kembali menatap jalanan di hadapannya. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Menyisakan jingga di khatulistiwa. Para gagak telah berkoak memulai harinya. Dan Sungmin masih bergulat dengan kebodohannya.

"Seharusnya aku jangan bilang begitu. Kenapa hari ini aku begitu ceroboh sih? Biasanya kan aku selalu berhati-hati saat menguntitnya."

_**CKIITT.**_

Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan laju sepedanya. Ia termenung. "Menguntit?" Sekali lagi ia merasa bodoh. Apa yang di lakukannya sudah hampir benar. Ia justru bodoh jika terus bersembunyi seperti ini.

"Haruskah aku menyatakannya?" Entah bertanya pada siapa, Sungmin berkata sendiri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung menentukan sebuah pilihan. Antara terus bersikap seperti orang bodoh dengan menguntitnya seperti ini dan menyatakan perasaannya langsung.

_**.**_

_**Even if you think it's not enough,it's fine  
>I'll show how much I really love you<br>You may never know but  
>Here I am<strong>_

_**.**_

"Kau harus menyatakannya."

Sungmin tersentak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan raut lelah dan napas yang terengah kini tengah menatapnya. "Kyuhyun-_sshi_?"

"Kau harus mengatakannya sebelum terlambat." Kyuhyun mendekati sepeda Sungmin.

"_Ya_. kau berlari mengejarku, _eoh_?" Sungmin tak mengindahkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia masih terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

"Tch. Dasar _babo_. Jadi kau mau menyatakannya atau tidak?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Eerr.. haru— tunggu! Maksudmu?" Sungmin yang tadinya menunduk ragu kini terbelalak menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_, kau benar-benar _babo_ rupanya." Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan meraih kepala _namja_ itu. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Aku mengingatmu, Lee Sungmin cengeng. Kau anak yang tersesat itu kan?"

"Kau ingat?" Sungmin makin terbelalak tatkala Kyuhyun melakukan semua ini. Memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa ia mengingatnya, entah kenapa, Sungmin senang.

"Kau pikir _namja_ jenius sepertiku akan melupakan kejadian menggelikan seperti itu?" Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap iris mata Sungmin. "Mulai sekarang, bantu aku. Bantu agar aku bisa melupakan kesedihanku. Anggap saja sebagai balas jasaku yang dulu membantumu."

Sungmin tercekat. Tidakkah ini terlalu mengejutkan? Semuanya secara tiba-tiba. Membuatnya berpikir dua kali, mungkinkah ini mimpi? Hei, masa bodoh ini mimpi atau bukan! Yang penting ia bersama dengan Kyuhyun kan? Selama dengannya, semua tak jadi masalah. Sungmin tersenyum dan balas memeluk Kyuhyun. "_Saranghae_."

_**.**_

_**You may never know,but Here I am**_

_**.**_

"Kau bilang, kau tak bawa kendaraan." Kyuhyun melirik sepeda pink milik Sungmin.

"Eumm.. aku lupa. Hehe.." Sungmin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Sungmin, "_Kajja_."

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah menaiki sepeda milik Sungmin mengernyit heran. "Kau tak ingin pulang?"

"Pulang? Bersamamu?" Bagai orang linglung Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Kau tak mau?"

"Ah, tentu mau!" Sungmin dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi belakang sepeda. Ia sedikit kikuk saat menggenggam seragam Kyuhyun sebagai pegangan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Begini akan lebih aman." Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan melingkarkannya ke pinggangnya sendiri. Dengan itu, Kyuhyun mulai mengayuh sepeda milik Sungmin.

Dan sepanjang jalan Sungmin menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di balik punggung Kyuhyun. Ah, akhirnya penantianmu terbalaskan, Sungmin-ah. Kau senang bukan?

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N::**__ ini __**SEKUEL **__dari songfict SiBum dengan judul __**Secret**__. So, kalo ada yang ga ngerti, mending baca dulu. Dan mian kalo aneh. Nyx lagi ga bisa konsen akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu berujung pada fict2 yang Nyx buat. Mianhae m(_'_)m_

_Nyx mau ada sedikit pengumuman neh:D yang ga mau baca, boleh di skip kok^^_

_Nyx sedang berencana untuk membuat __**SiBum Days Love**__!^o^/_

_Ini tanggal yang udah Nyx buat sendiri. Yaitu, tanggal 15 – 16 Mei. _

_**Kenapa ga cuma satu tanggal aja? **_

_Karena, pada jangka waktu dua hari inilah, kita menyumbangkan fict yang kita buat demi SiBUm. Boleh lebih dari satu. Jadi, waktunya agak panjang kan^^_

_**Kenapa harus tanggal segitu? **_

_Karena, 15 & 16 adalah angka tengah dari tanggal lahir SiBum (10 & 21). Sedangkan Mei adalah bulan tengah dari bulan kelahiran SiBum (Februari & Agustus)._

_**Bagaimana cara merayakannya? **_

_Untuk para Author, bisa membuat sumbangan fict bebas ( oneshoot/multichap ) dengan pair SiBum pastinya. Boleh lebih dari satu fict. Dan di publish pada tanggal 15 – 16 Mei. Akan di tentukan beberapa tema untuk di pilih^^ _

_Dan untuk para Readers, bisa memberikan sumbangan review-nya untuk para Author yang sudah mau bersusah payah membuat ff^^_

_**Apa saja tema-nya? **_

_Bisa di pilih salah satu atau lebih. Ada beberapa tema yang sudah Nyx siapkan, di antaranya;_

_**Winter**__. Kenapa? Karena kepribadian Kibum yang dingin._

_**Summer**__. Kenapa? Karena kepribadian Siwon yang hangat dan mungkin juga karena tubuhnya yang hot(?)._

_**Kucing**__. Kenapa? Karena Kibum suka kucing._

_**Kuda**__. Kenapa? Karena Siwon adalah kuda :P_

_**Acting**__. Kenapa? Karena Kibum hobi berakting._

_**Photograph**__. Kenapa? Karena Siwon hobi dengan photograpy._

_Nah, apa kalian setuju? Jangan ragu mengutarakan pendapat. Kalau kalian punya usulan lain, tentang tanggal atau tema atau yang lainnya, katakan pada Nyx^^ bisa melalui PM, FB, Twitter, atau lebih mudahnya lewat Review. _

_And now,_

_Review please?_

_Gomawo^^/_


End file.
